


Short, Sweet, and to the Point

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Series: Angel Daze (Sabriel Oneshots) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Slight Food Kink, Suggestive Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: Sam just wanted to get some morning research done. He never expected a certain pesky archangel to pop by and say hi.





	Short, Sweet, and to the Point

**Author's Note:**

> I RP as Sam on Tumblr. I wrote this story for my two Gabriels on there.  
> I own nothing
> 
> Also, I thought my Daisy Chain and Pixie Pastries readers needed some sweet fluff.

Okay, so this was not the morning that Sam had planned. At all. But still, he could see the appeal.

He moaned a bit drunkenly, eyes rolling back, as he melted into the kiss that was currently stealing all of his oxygen. His hands gripped thin hips, pulling his companion closer to the table’s edge. He hummed softly as his lover started giggling, breaking the kiss.

“Well, that sure turned some lights on this morning. Now didn’t it, Samshine?” Gabriel chuckled as he pulled back from the kiss. His chuckle turned to snickers at the dazed, slightly stupid look currently sitting on Sam’s face.

“Wha’?” Sam cleared his throat and shook his head. He blinked a few times and looked at the angel currently sitting on the library table in front of him. He flushed brightly and cleared his throat again, “Gabe, what’re you doing here?! Dean’s gonna see you!” Sam warned frantically, he gripped the angel’s hips desperately. Gabriel pouted at this, giving Sam an unimpressed look.

“It’s time for you to come out of the closet, Sammich… And eat breakfast.” Gabriel’s pout quickly transformed into a massive grin as he held up his hands and produced two silver trays, one on each palm, “I brought hot chocolate and beignets!”

The archangel shifted the trays forward towards Sam and winked. The tray on his left hand had two mugs of wonderfully sweet smelling hot chocolate. While the tray on his right hand had a huge plate of little square deep friend pastries smothered in powdered sugar. The entire “breakfast” looked teeth-rottingly delicious.

“Gabe! It’s eight in the morning!” Sam gasped in horror, “I can’t eat that much sugar for breakfast!”

“But Sam-a-lamb, I flew all the way to New Orleans for these!” Gabriel whined sweetly, pouting cutely as his bottom lip quivered. He shifted his hips forward, like Sam’s grip was nothing, and plopped off the edge off the desk onto Sam’s lap, “Can’t we just have one quick one?”

The archangel clicked his tongue and one of the beignets appeared between his lips. He held it gently with his teeth as he smiled flirtatiously around it. He blinked innocently at the hunter while holding the powdery treat in his mouth. The look made Sam chuckle as a predatory gleam flickered in the hunter’s eye.

“Ya got a point, Gabe. A quickie never hurts.” Sam growled playfully and grinned before seductively biting the other end of the beignet in Gabriel’s mouth. To hell with his morning research! There was a sugar-coated archangel on his lap that needed his undivided attention before he became a hot mess of chocolate and powdered sugar all over the library.

~*~End~*~


End file.
